This invention relates to an improved stepping device mechanism. Particularly, the mechanism relates to a stepping device used indoors.
Existing stepping devices may either be of simple construction or classified as deluxe dependent upon the options provided. For simplified stepping machines, pedals of the stepping device are supported by either a hydraulic cylinder or a coil spring. In this manner, the pedal may be alternatively moved upwardly and downwardly. Simple constructed systems do not provide any adjustment for adjusting stepping loads, hence, the stepping load in such simplified devices is linear. In the deluxe, complex stepping device such are equipped with an adjustment for stepping loads. By this arrangement, the stepping load may be adjusted directly on a control panel and selecting a suitable stepping load is allowed in accordance with individual requirements. Among these conventional adjusting devices, the electromagnetic load adjuster is generally the most accurate. U.S. Pat. No. #5,096,024 entitled "Adjustable Magnetic Brake" has been widely used in such devices. The rotating direction of such a braking device is limited to one direction and a mechanism must be incorporated for a sporting device which allows a reciprocal movement. In general, the mechanism used for a conventional stepping device is complicated and includes a large volume. Additionally, set up time is increased for prior art systems and movements are not continuous and smooth.